The Other Path
by WannaMakeUrSacrificeWorthwhile
Summary: Started with one idea, ended with another, but FINISHED! NH, LP, KK! rr!
1. Pre Game

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, the WB does!  
  
AU: What if Peyton decides to finally take control of her life and do what she really wants?  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT?" Brooke looked shocked at Peyton. "No way I'm letting you. Just forget it now."  
  
Peyton gave Brooke an exasperated look. "No Peyton, you cant. End of discussion." Before Peyton could reply Brooke walked out of the locker room and into the gym.  
  
Peyton sighed as she put on her cheerleading uniform. Once dressed, she took her poms out of her bag and walked out to the gym. The guys were starting to warm up, and the cheerleaders were off in their usual spot stretching.  
  
Brooke watched Peyton as she was walking in, and looked away when Peyton sat down next to her. "I can't believe you would even think of doing that." Brooke said, still looking the opposite way of Peyton.  
  
"Sorry Brooke, but its true, this is my last game, and there's nothing you can tell me to change my mind." Peyton said as she put her hair up in a ponytail and stretched to her right leg.  
  
Brooke looked intensely into Peyton's eyes. "You're head cheerleader for God's sake. Why would you want to give that up?"  
  
"It's not me, not anymore. Can't you see I'm not happy?" Peyton asked and with that she got up and walked out of the gym to get some air before the game started.  
  
Walking rather fast, not wanting Brooke to come up and talk some more, she didn't realize where she was walking and ran straight into...  
  
"Whoa, hey Peyton." A familiar voice said.  
  
'Oh no, not him.' Peyton thought to herself. "Hello Nathan."  
  
"Are you okay, you look a little flustered." Nathan said, trying very hard to be nice to Peyton. At the moment they were in a fight, a pretty bad one to mention it.  
  
"I'm fine, now if you don't mind..." Peyton tried to get past the tall male, but he grabbed her arm. "Peyton, we need to talk." He pleaded.  
  
"Not now." Peyton said and brushed his hand off of her arm.  
  
Outside the air was fresh and crisp, and cold. Just like Peyton liked it. She sat down on a bench and breathed in deeply.  
  
She closed her eyes and thought to herself. 'My last game, just have to get through this night. I can handle this.'  
  
"Can handle what?" another familiar male voice asked. "Peyton opened her eyes to see Lucas Scott. "What?"  
  
"You were talking to yourself. You said 'I can handle this.' So I asked 'can handle what?'" Lucas gave Peyton a grin and sat on the bench beside her.  
  
"Oh, umm, a paper I have to finish tonight." Peyton said the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
'How dumb Peyton,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Oh, what subject?" Lucas asked. "Uh, computer." "Really? Over what?"  
  
"Lucas, I really don't feel like talking about this at the moment." Peyton said. "Okay." Lucas said. They sat there in silence for a few moments, but then a car pulled into the parking lot and Haley got out.  
  
"Hey Lucas!" she called out and waved. Lucas smiled and waved back. He got off the bench and walked towards Haley.  
  
"Hey Hal. I was just talking to..." He turned to point to Peyton, but all that was left was an empty bench and two blue and white pompons.  
  
"You know," Haley said, "Its not a good sign when you start talking to yourself."  
  
"Haha very funny, but Peyton was just..." "Oh, Peyton, and it only took," Haley looked down at her watch, "45 seconds for you to mention her."  
  
Lucas gave his best friend a don't-get-started-on-that-subject look and she laughed.  
  
"Well, lets go, its cold out here, I'm freezing." Haley said. "I think it feels great." Lucas retorted.  
  
Haley didn't want to argue with Lucas outside, so she walked into the gym, leaving him outside.  
  
Lucas picked up the lone pompons and walked back into the gym.  
  
----------  
  
A/N: hey, this is my first One Tree Hill fic, so I hope you all like it. I love One Tree Hill and I am soo excited its going to stay all season! Umm, this fic is going to be a Haley/Lucas/Peyton and maybe Haley/Nathan so keep an eye out, I'm still in the planning stages. Well, please review! Bye yall! 


	2. Party Announcement

"You left these." Lucas whispered into Peyton's ears, handing her the pompons. "Oh, uh, thanks." "No problem." And with that Lucas went to warm up with the rest of the basketball team.  
  
"Scott!" coach shouted. Both Lucas and Nathan looked up. "Luke." Lucas ran up to the coach and he pulled him aside. "What do we do in this gym?" Lucas looked at the coach and coach said, "We play basketball! If you want to go be a cheerleader, do so after the game! Get back there!"  
  
Lucas walked back to the team and Nathan said loudly, "Not a bad idea. Luke, ever considered wearing a skirt? Go team go!" Nathan teased as he waved his arms in the air.  
  
"Nathan, don't start." Coach said. Nathan stopped immediately and shot a three pointer.  
  
- -  
  
Haley made sure no one was in the hallway. The coast was clear. She took out the envelope that Nathan had passed her a few minutes ago. If anyone saw, it would be all out by Monday.  
  
She opened the card and read:  
  
'Haley thanks for everything you've done for me. I was wondering if you might want to do something after the game. If not, whatever.  
  
Love, Nathan.'  
  
Haley looked at the card and read it again. Is he serious? No way she could go with him after the game, Luke would blow a fuse. But, it was her life, why should she care what he thought. He didn't care about her opinions. Going after Peyton.  
  
Haley sighed. This was the first time she truly had no idea what to do.  
  
- -  
  
"C'mon Keith, we're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Karen called out. "Just give me a minute." He called back. In a few seconds he hurried out, trying to change shirts.  
  
Karen thought to herself, 'he really does clean up nicely.'  
  
"Okay, ready." Keith said. He locked up his car shop and the two got into Karen's car to drive to the game.  
  
- -  
  
To make a long story short, the basketball game went on, Lucas and Nathan being the best of the Raven team and leading them to victory.  
  
Peyton was also leading on the sideline. One cheer after another, no energy lost. And of course, Haley sat in the stands, a few rows in front of Karen and Keith. In the front row was Dan Scott, every now and then yelling at Nathan to keep up his game and not slack off.  
  
The game ended (56/34) and everyone was walking out of the gym.  
  
- -  
  
"Good shooting tonight sweetie. Now if you really wanna score..." Brooke whispered into Lucas ear as she passed him.  
  
To Brooke, this was all a game. Get the guy, get Peyton jealous, it was perfect. She had always been envious of Peyton, and if Brooke got the one thing that Peyton wanted, well, it would be perfect.  
  
Peyton saw the whisper, and went up to Brooke. "What's that all about?"  
  
"Nothing that needs to concern you at the moment." Brooke replied. Peyton would have retorted but Justin, a boy on the basketball team whistled to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Since the Ravens received another victory," Justin had to pause because after that was said, everyone started to cheer. "After another victory I invite everyone to an after game party, open to all of the players and cheerleaders!"  
  
Brooke raised her eyebrows to Peyton, but then said, "I would say we HAVE to go, but since you're not a part of the squad any longer, you can't go. Its okay, I'll have a nice time with Lucas." And with that Brooke walked out.  
  
- -  
  
Haley was walking to her car when someone grabbed her shoulder. "D'you hear about the after party?" Nathan asked Haley. "Yeah, to all the players and cheerleaders."  
  
"Well, I can sneak you in. Wanna go?" Nathan asked, his eyes pleading. "Nathan, I cant. Lucas might..." "Why are you always concerned about Lucas, have some fun for once. C'mon, take a chance."  
  
Haley smiled as Nathan made a sad face. "Ugh, fine. But Lucas CANT find out." "Fine, whatever, its not like I talk to him anyway."  
  
- -  
  
A/N: okay, chapter two finally. Hopefully I get to update more since thanksgiving break, at least for this week. So yeah, this is what I have decided. Its going to be a Nathan/Haley and a Lucas/Peyton, so yeah, that's all, please review! Byez! 


	3. Everyone Everywhich Way

"Hey mom. Keith." Lucas said, greeting them. "Hi honey, great game." Karen said to her son and she kissed him on the cheek. "So mom, I think I'm gunna go to that party. Be home at one?"  
  
"Twelve." Karen replied, giving Lucas the I-don't-want-you-out-that-late look. "Twelve thirty?" Lucas asked daringly. Karen rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, twelve thirty, not a minute later."  
  
Lucas smiled, kissed his mom on her head, and left. "Care for an after game coffee?" Karen asked Keith. "I'd love one." He replied.  
  
- -  
  
Peyton had no where to go but home. Gathering her things in the car, she shut the door and drove off.  
  
"Ugh." Peyton couldn't find her house keys. All she could think of as she was climbing over the fence was her mother's voice saying, "You should keep your house keys with all of your others. You won't lose them that way."  
  
Finally getting over the fence she felt with her hands on the top of the garage. Yes; it was there, like always. She turned around and screamed as a big light fell on her face.  
  
"Is that you Peyton?" an old voice asked. Peyton wished she could roll her eyes, but since the light was right on her, she didn't do it.  
  
"Yes, it's me Mrs. Boughtern. I misplaced my key, so I had to get the spare."  
  
Mrs. Boughtern. She always reminded Peyton of the nosy lady on bewitched, Mrs. Cravats. Always had to know everyone else's business.  
  
"Well if you need anything, need to talk at all, I'm right next door." Mrs. Cravats said as she finally shut off the light.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
- -  
  
Lucas was unsure of going to the party, but he was hoping that Peyton was coming, and he would happen to run into her. And then without Haley coming with him for support, it would definitely be an interesting party.  
  
Justin was at the door. "Hey Lucas! Here." Justin handed Lucas a red plastic cup that to anyone not drunk, would know right away that it was beer by the smell.  
  
Lucas took it and nodded as a greeting. He walked into the house and was amazed. He was one of the few people there and the house was already a wreck.  
  
Justin must have noticed Lucas shocked pause, as he turned to yell at Lucas, "Ahh, its nothing, nothing that can't be cleaned up by tomorrow."  
  
Lucas was already beginning to feel that this party wasn't the best idea.  
  
Then Brooke walked in.  
  
- -  
  
"Crap." Nathan said. "What is it?" Haley asked in return. Everything seemed to be going fine. They were in Nathan's car, leaving Haley's car in the school parking lot.  
  
"I forgot." Nathan said.  
  
It was silent. Nathan stopped the car, put it in reverse, turned, and drove the opposite way. Finally Haley couldn't take the mysteriousness of the situation and asked, "Forgot what?"  
  
"Nothing, its just I have to go home, to drop something off." Nathan said. "Well, are you going to tell me or do I have to lead you on all night?" Haley asked.  
  
Nathan raised his eyebrows and Haley rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant."  
  
"Fine. You remember that lady giving me that box before?" "Yeah, what was all that about. Actually, I had forgotten till now."  
  
"Yeah, likewise. But... It's a cake." Nathan finally admitted. "So?" Haley asked. "My moms birthday is coming up, and I asked Ms. Trestle if she would make a cake for my mom. So she did."  
  
"And so why are you ashamed of this? Why didn't you want to tell me?" Haley asked honestly.  
  
Nathan's face erupted with a smirk. "Okay, honestly, I didn't want to have to invite you." Haley couldn't help but smile at the corny joke.  
  
"I dunno, it felt silly. But I guess I was wrong." "How so?" "Dunno."  
  
The two locked eyes for what seemed hours. Finally letting the bond break, Haley looked at the windshield.  
  
"NATHAN, LOOK OUT!"  
  
- -  
  
"So, Lucas, what brings you here?" Brooke asked, obviously drunk. "Same thing as you, right? Party?"  
  
"You know it honey." Brooke said.  
  
To Lucas, Brooke was something else. Something he just couldn't understand. She threw herself at all guys, yet, he didn't know, it didn't make sense. The one thing he knew though was that he was not interested in her, but, unfortunately, she was into him.  
  
"So, how about me giving you a tour of the house?" Brooke asked. "You've been here before?" "Nah, but you know how much fun it could be. We can make a game out of it!" She smiled, so obviously drunk Lucas could barely hold in his smile.  
  
"I think I'm okay Brooke. Hey, have you seen Peyton lately?"  
  
"Ohhh... you haven't heard yet. Peyton isn't thinking straight. I would stay away from her for a while." Brooke said, nodding the whole time very dramatically.  
  
"What do you mean she isn't thinking straight?" Lucas asked, somewhat concerned.  
  
"So honey, what about that game?" She dropped her drink that she had in her hand and started to take Lucas' hand and walk to the next room.  
  
"No Brooke." Lucas said as he pulled away. "Fine, I'll just find someone else then. You'll be sorry." And with that Brooke walked off.  
  
Lucas stood there, staring back at her. He was debating on whether he should take her back home or not when he heard some more of the basketball team come in with kegs. It was decided.  
  
- -  
  
After an hour sitting in front of her computer, this is all she came up with:  
  
And I sit here now, Desperately in need of you, How could I have ever needed space? It was all untrue.  
  
A lie I needed for myself, Something to hid the actuality, But I don't need that cover any longer, I can face reality.  
  
You, My best friend, I can't do it, I can't fend.  
  
Peyton read it and reread it. After hating it more every time she read it, she crumpled it up and threw it in the trash.  
  
She needed to get out. So she did.  
  
- - -  
  
A/N: Third one. No one reviewed my second chapter, hopefully more will with the third. 


	4. Coffee, Black Eyes, Reincarnation, and S...

"Gosh Nathan, why did you have to do that?" Haley asked, finally letting out her breath.  
  
"That's what you do to me Haley. I can't think straight. I'm head over heels." Nathan said.  
  
Haley couldn't make out if that was supposed to be a joke or if he was serious, so the two sat in silence for a while. Soon they reached Nathan's house.  
  
It wasn't anything that Haley hadn't seen. After all, she had been here a lot to help with tutoring. The only difference this time was that Nathan's parents were home, and with the company she was usually with, it would be interesting.  
  
- -  
  
"Lucas, I don't want to go home!" Brooke pleaded. "But then again, if your coming..."  
  
Lucas looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Brooke. You're drunk. I've already phoned your house and your housekeeper said she would take care of you before your parents got home."  
  
"You're no fun Lucas. Be spontaneous. Do something drastic. Kiss me." Brooke said as she lunged at him. With this incident, Lucas wouldn't really have known what to do, but as soon as Brooke leaned over, she fell asleep and started snoring.  
  
Lucas chuckled to himself and pushed her to her side of the car. He drove the rest of the way to her house and dropped her off with Maria.  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Scott. She's in good hands." Maria said to him as he put her in bed. "Thanks Maria, I knew you'd come through."  
  
Lucas pulled out of the driveway, and all of a sudden he didn't know where to go. - -  
  
"Karen, this is great coffee. Thanks." Keith said. "No problem. So what's on your agenda for tomorrow?" Karen asked.  
  
"Nothing really, what do you have in mind?" Keith questioned. "I have a shelf that needs replacing..." All of a sudden Keith got up and looked very angry.  
  
"I can't take this anymore Karen. I know I like you, I'll even venture to I love you, and sometimes I think you feel the same way, and then you turn and I don't know what to think. I've put myself forward and I think you should too before either of us gets the wrong impression about the other." Keith finally ended and wasn't sure how to act, so he just stood there.  
  
Karen looked at him for the longest time and then leaned over the counter and kissed him on the lips. They were locked for a while and then Karen started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" "Well your little speech, it's the same as what I have felt, and I can't believe we've kept it in for this long."  
  
"Well, we don't have to any longer." Keith smiled and Karen returned the smile, and then another long kiss.  
  
- -  
  
"Nathan, is that you?" Dan questioned as he heard the backdoor shut. "Uhh, yeah, its me dad. Just dropping something off before I head to a party."  
  
"Here let me help you then..." Dan walked into the kitchen and saw Haley. "Well hello, Hillary isn't it?" "Haley." Nathan and Haley corrected together.  
  
"Oh yes, Lucas' friend right? So what brings you here Haley? Helping Nathan with his mother's party? More tutoring?" Dan asked very snobbishly and acting snotty.  
  
"Not quite dad. She's my date to the dance." Nathan admitted, trying to be nonchalant.  
  
"Nathan, can I talk to you in here for a moment." Dan said more as a command than a suggestion. Nathan reluctantly walked into the other room when Dan started to flip out.  
  
"What are you doing taking this, this girl to the dance? You know her best friend is Lucas and you should be focusing more on your game anyway. What about Peyton? She was good for you. She let you focus on basketball because she was right next to you on the cheer squad, she pushed you just like I did. What can this girl do for you? NOTHING."  
  
Nathan was just staring. He couldn't believe what his father was telling him. Trying to direct his love life. Trying to control his life. He had had enough.  
  
-  
  
"Nathan, are you sure that was the wisest thing to do. I mean, what's going to happen when you get home? Its not like your dad won't forget he got a black eye from his son." Haley was so surprised when Nathan stuck up for her like that. Even though she knew it was wrong, she was still glowing with pride and admiration that Nathan could finally face up to his father.  
  
"That's what you do to me Haley. I can't think straight. I'm head over heels." "Now where have I heard that line before?" Haley asked and her and Nathan both laughed.  
  
- -  
  
"Well, I never thought I would see you here."  
  
Peyton turned around to find Lucas with two cups of steaming hot chocolate. They were at the pier, with Peyton leaning against the railing, looking out to the water before Lucas came up.  
  
"I guess great minds think alike." Lucas said. "Yeah, or just minds that wanted to escape."  
  
"You've been trying to do that a lot lately. What's up?" Lucas asked.  
  
"I don't know. First it was Nathan, and then it felt like I changed, and I just needed to keep going. I hated my life anyway. Changing everything is the best thing. I'm not sure when it all started, I think it was when..." Peyton stopped and looked into Lucas' eyes.  
  
"When I got into the picture." Lucas said, smiling faintly. Peyton turned back to the ocean so she wouldn't have to look at him.  
  
"Do you believe in reincarnation?" Peyton asked. "Random." Lucas said out loud. "Um, I don't know, why do you ask?"  
  
"If you believe in reincarnation, you believe in second chances, because that's all it is. God gives you a second chance. You can mold a new life, start fresh. And if you have one, you can find your soul mate." Peyton said.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure I believe in reincarnation or not, but soul mates; that's a different story." Lucas said, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.  
  
"How so?" "Well, I think that everyone has someone. I mean, if we didn't, our whole lives would be wasted. All our life we try and find people. We learn to be social, and to communicate with people. And we go on dates, trying and hoping that the person we go out with is the one. When you meet your soul mate you don't know it at first, because you deny it. You think, it can't possibly be them. And you push away. But then you realize that it is 'the one' and you want to start over."  
  
There was a long silence where both looked out in the water. The soothing lapping sound made the night seem different, and the harvest moon added.  
  
"I want to start over." Peyton said as she turned around and directly faced Lucas.  
  
"I do to." He replied. Leaning in closer they both hesitated looked at each other. "Thanks for the second chance." Peyton whispered. "No, thank you." Lucas said and both smiled. Then finally, the kiss.  
  
All of a sudden, Peyton knew why the night felt so different. It was a set. A set for the realization, for the perfect second in time where she never wanted to move.  
  
- -  
  
A/N: The last and final chapter of my first OTH fic. I think I'm gunna write another one, and I know that this story got way off track of what I intentionally planned, but I think its pretty good. Okay, that's all, hope yall like! 


End file.
